Dark Magician's Light
by SoraKaibaLeonhart101
Summary: When Duel Monsters cards start coming to life, Yugi and Yami have to find the cause of the problem, and before the Kaiba Corporation ball!
1. Default Chapter

            "Tristan! Tristan! Hey Tristan, wait up!" MacKenzie Taylor called after her older brother.

            "I can't hear you. La-la-la!" Tristan yelled back his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Kiho.

            Kiho rolled her cerulean eyes. "You're being mean." She told him.

            Tristan sighed. "Fine. I'll be nice."

            "That's a first." MacKenzie snapped back, before she turned to her friend. "Are you excited Mokuba?"

            Mokuba Kaiba grinned up at her. "You bet Kenzi! I haven't been to a ball in a long, long time." He glanced ahead at Tristan and Kiho. "Kiho, where are we supposed to be meeting Yugi anyway?"

            "The food court in the mall." The older girl smiled back at him.

            "There they are!" MacKenzie pointed out.

            Even a good 50 ft away, they could spot Yugi Muto's red and black hair, lemon yellow bangs and bright purple eyes. He was sitting next to Tea` Gardener, who was casually holding hands with the shortest member of their group. She was carrying on a conversation with a person who had his back turned to the approaching friends but was evident from his long shaggy white mane. Ryou Bakura. Next to him, Joey Wheeler set evidently running his mouth because his girlfriend Mai Valentine knocked him upside the head.

            "Hey guys. What's up?" Tristan asked as they reached the table.

            Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hi everyone."

            Joey jumped up and ran for cover behind Tristan. "Hey buddy, save me from Mai!"

            "Afraid of your own girlfriend Joey?" MacKenzie smirked.

            Joey turned toward her, his brown eyes lit mischievously. "Well nice to see you too, Mac."

            Bakura stood up. "I take it Kaiba couldn't make it?"

            Mokuba shook his head. "Kaiba Corporation is really stressed because of tomorrow's event. They need al the help they could get right now. I was going to stay behind but Seto persuaded me to come."

            Yugi stood up too, and so did Tea`.

"I'm glad he asked us to the company ball. That was very gracious of him." Tea` told Mokuba.

"I just wish he would have told us sooner. Then I could have had me dress custom made." Mai replied.

"You would've." Joey said, leaving Tristan and cautiously siding back over near his short-tempered girlfriend.

"Hey," Kiho glanced around. "Where's Serenity?"

As if on cue, Joey's little sister emerged from the women's bathroom, her newly reconstructed eyes finding the group easily.

"Wow. Everyone's here." She remarked at the group as she stood next to Bakura.

"Alright." Yugi started. "We all have to find something to wear for tomorrow night. I say the men head down to the tuxedo shop and the women go their own way. We'll meet back up here at 9:00. What do you say?"

"I like it." Tea` told him.

"I'm for it." Joey added.

The two groups split up and started searching.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Once the men were gone, they became the main topic for gossip, and yet there never really was any gossip. Tea`, Mai and Kiho who were all older then Serenity and MacKenzie, left to find clothes in their sizes, leaving the two youngest girls alone to talk.

            "So, Mac, how do you think you'll be tomorrow night?" Serenity asked her friend.

            "Paranoid and nervous as hell." She replied, hanging up a red sequin dress. "It's not like I haven't faced people at Kaiba Corporation before. But, this time I have to do it in a dress. And considering I'm Seto's girlfriend, I'm also hostess for this lovely event. I'm going to be dancing and talking all night. The bad thing is I can't dance and I'd rather play a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters than talk about boring stocks and bonds all night." She sighed. "Serena I have to tell you, I know nothing about business manners, let alone picking out a dress. I mean, I fight with Tristan over who gets the last soda in the fridge, and who has to clean the bathroom this week. How am I gonna be calm and presentable in front of thousands of people, including the owner of the company Kaiba Corp. is merging with!"

            "Hey," Serenity said soothingly. "Don't worry about it. I don't think Seto would of asked you if he didn't think you could do it. I'll be glad to help you out. Let's worry about the dress tonight and we'll work on manners tomorrow."

            MacKenzie smiled. "Thanks."

            They began looking through racks and in almost no time, tthey came up with a beautiful lavender evening gown that the girl actually liked. That's when the conversation and the shopping changed.

            "What do you think about Bakura?" Mac asked suddenly, hanging a cream colored dress back onto a metal rack.

            Serenity blushed. She had been expecting that for some time now, especially since MacKenzie had just spilled her story with the young owner of Kaiba Corporation. "Well, Bakura's cute and sweet. But I think he asked me to the ball only because he didn't have a date."

            Mac stared at her, her mixmatched eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" she shook her head. "I think the only reason Bakura didn't kiss you when you walked up beside him out there is because Joey would have had a frickin' cow. That, and I think Bakura's way to shy. But you should of seen his eyes light up when you returned."

            Serenity's cheeks flushed crimson again. She had seen the look on Bakura's face when she had rejoined the group; she had just found it a little hard to believe.

            "And about him not being able to find a date? That's BS. You should see how many girls have fallen for that English accent of his." The brown and blue eyes of MacKenzie were serious for once. "But that really doesn't matter. He picked you, because he wanted you. So now I'm asking you. What do you think of Bakura?"

            Serenity gulped but she let her mouth open and the words came tumbling out. "In all honesty, I think he is the handsomest man I know, and I like him a lot more than I thought I would when Joey introduced us.

            Mac grinned. "Then we have to find a dress that will have that boy's jaw on the floor."

            An hour later, Serenity had fallen in love with a beautiful eggshell yellow gown with a lace bodice, and twill underneath.

            "I know exactly what to wear with it." Joey's sister replied excitedly as they went to find the other girls.

            "Really? I have no clue." MacKenzie declared.

            "Dark purple, or silver, or both." Serenity told her. "Not to much though."

            "Alright, I get ya, Fashion Queen." Mac rolled her eyes.

            "Who called?" Mai stepped out from between two racks, a silk black dress draped over her shoulder.

            Kiho was behind her, holding a silver dress. "Did you guys come up with anything?" she asked.

            Tea was coming over holding a dark red dress.

            "Everyone find something?" she asked.

            "Course." Serenity told her.

            "It's going to cost a small fortune though." Kiho rolled her eyes.

            "It'll be well worth it. We're going to be the best dressed women there!" Mai smiled.

            "I wonder how the guys are doing?" MacKenzie thought out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How do you think the girls are doing?" Yugi asked.

            "Probably a lot better than us, man. I feel like I'm gonna break sumthin' in here!"

            "Well Joey, if you break it I can buy it. In fact I think I can cover all your guys' clothes if you want."

            Joey's eyes lit up. "Really Mokuba?" he glanced around.  "Hey, where are ya?"

            "Right here!"

            The thirteen-year-old appeared out of the dressing room in a small tux with tails.

            "Hey, looking sharp!" Tristan called to him.

            "Do you have a hot date tomorrow night?" Joey teased.

            "Cut it out you guys!" the kid cried, blushing slightly.

            "Joey," one of the salespeople called. "We can get you measured, but we can't make the order final until we know what color you're wearing."

            "Black."

            "Huh?"

            The group in the store turned to see their girls standing outside the small shop. It had been Mai who had spoken up.

            "Joey should be dressed in a formal black and white tux."

            "Y-Yes mam." The salesperson replied, having a hard time taking his eyes of the group of ladies.

            Slowly, the guys began to make their orders. Yugi was eyeing a black suit with a dark red vest.

            'This would be perfect for tomorrow night. But, I'm really not sure about this. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and-"

            Something bad will happen only if you believe that it will.

            'I know. I would like to wait out and see, and do this on my own this time. Do you mind Yami?'

            Not at all.

            'Thanks, so much.'

            So, Yugi did get the suit he wanted. Bakura was wearing white and silver. Joey was in formal. Mokuba had his tux with tails. Tristan was in all black with a huge black duster.

            "Wow. Glad that's done." Yugi smiled as they left the store, after putting a tiny nick in Mokuba's bank account.

            "Hey, I'm hungry." Tristan stated.

            "You're always hungry." MacKenzie shot back. "What else is new?!"

            "Let's go get something to eat. I'm buying." Yugi grinned.

            "Afterwards we can go to the arcade!" Joey added with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well, there you have chapter one. I know it has nothing to do with the title for this story, but relax, it will. This is only chapter one. I use the English names for my story because they are easier to write, even though I have watched season one of the Japanese. Kiho is Tristan's girlfriend from it (I'm pretty sure anyway. E-mail me if it's not) and since she doesn't have a English name, I just kept it the way it was. Mac Taylor is a character I created on a whim one day, so that I could have a girl who could go out with Seto Kaiba and really understand his way of doing things. Making her Tristan's sister was just an added bonus ~_*. I'll try to get chapter two out as quickly as possible. Read and review to your heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

            "Man I didn't know that you were that good at video games!" Joey remarked to Bakura as they left the mall.

            "I used to play a lot in England actually." Bakura chuckled, his arm casually wrapped around Serenity's waist.

            "Dance Dance Revolution* should be called Death Dance Revolution." Tristan panted, stretching long legs.

            They had reached the empty parking lot on the other side of the building when a dark figure jumped out at them.

            "We're looking for Mr. Kaiba." The figure said in a deep growl.

            Mokuba instinctly locked his hand with MacKenzie. And she wrapped a protective arm around him.

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi told him sternly.

            "I think you do." The voice echoing from the figure hissed. "Mokuba Kaiba is here! Give him to me!"

            "You're going to have to go through me first." Yugi's voice had deepened and he had seemed to grow taller in just seconds. Lightning blonde streaks appeared in his hair and his violet eyes became cold. "Leave the boy alone."

            "Yami, be careful!" Tea` called to him.

            "You think you can stop me? Ha!" the voice sneered as it walked into the light.

            "I-It's the Hitotsu-Me Giant!" Mokuba gasped, clutching Mac's jacket. "One of my brother's favorite cards."

            "Do I look like a card to you? Naïve Child!" the scaly, one-eyed creature laughed almost demonically. "Now hand him over."

            "You won't live to put your hands on him." The eye of Horus began to glow in the middle of Yami's forehead. He held out his hand as his eyes became almost emotionless. "Mind crush!!!!!!"

            The hideous monster shrieked in pain and it's body began to shake as it collapsed onto the pavement. Blood began to pool from the corner of its mouth.

            "Remind me never to get in your way." Tristan was the first one to speak after the frightnening ordeal.

            Yami had left and Yugi had taken his place once again. The smaller boy panted from the work Yami's body had forced him to with take.

            "Yugi are you alright?" Tea asked, at his side in an instant.

            "Yeah." He smiled up at her, his big purple eyes returning to normal.

            "I think we need to talk with Kaiba, Yug." Joey said, his eyes watching the huge monster infront of them slowly dissapear into a thousand glittery flakes. "I got that bad feelin' again."

            "I agree." Bakura muttered.

            "Let's get going." Mai started. "I am seriously creeped out."

            They quickly cut across the city to historical downtown where Kaiba Corp.'s main office was.

            Hot chick, ain't she?

            'Leave me alone.'

            Yami B** was taunting Bakura as they took the walk downtown.

            You haven't old her about me yet.

            'Nor do I plan too.' Bakura glanced over to Serenity, who was having a conversation with Mac.

            Hey, lover boy! I was talking to you!

            'Go away.'

            As he said those words, he felt his conscience, his mind and his soul, being pulled backwards into the shadow realm.

            Do I have your attention now Bakura?

            He gritted his teeth. '………yes.'

            Why don't you let her know about me? Everyone knows about that goody-goody pharaoh anyway.

            'That's because Yami's spirit helps people, unlike you. He didn't go around stealing Millenium items.'

            That still doesn't change the point that she deserves to know about me. I feel a little jealous and left out.

            'Give me a break.'

            If you don't tell her I will.

            '…………..'

            "We're here." Mokuba broke Bakura out of his trance and livened everyone up. He hit the intercom button and immediatedly got a reply.

            "Yes?"

            "Judy, it's Mokuba. I have a group to see me brother."

            The voice snapped to attention. "Yes sir. Do you want me to inform him that you're coming?"

            "Please."

            "Your welcome sir." The front doors to the building unlocked and slid open, and the group entered.

            Seto was waiting for the group and he dashed up as soon as the doors opened. He could tell by the look on their faces that something was wrong.

            "You alright Mokuba?"

            The younger boy's steel gray eyes met his brother's cerulean ones and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright."

            "He wouldn't have been if it weren't for the spirit of Yugi's puzzle." Mac spoke up.

            "Was it you Kaiba." Joey asked suddenly. "Were you the one who let that hideous beast out on us?"

            Seto stared back at him blankly. "What?"

            "We were attacked tonight by one of your favorite cards. The Hitotsu-Me Giant, I believe." Tristan crossed his arms.

            The older Kaiba brother's eyes widened. "What?!" he turned to the smallest member of their group. "Yugi-"

            "It's true Kaiba. When we left the mall, Mac and Mokuba were headed here. We were jumped by a huge green monster with one eye. The Yami killed it but-" he paused taking time to look Seto in the eye. "It was after Mokuba."

            Seto ran a hand through his short chestnut hair. "I don't know what to do about this. I've got enough going on with the ball right now. Yugi, do you think I could leave this up to you to figure out what's going on?"

            "Sure." The deep-voiced taller version of Yugi stated, and everyone realized they had switched places. "My game is that for some reason, the shadow games are coming to life. And it's after Mokuba because of Kaiba Corp."

            "Why here?" Tea` asked, looking around.

            "Because Kaiba Corp is one of the major companies that develops Duel Monsters technology. They might be a part of what's going on, even if they're doing it unintentionally."

            "Then any company head might be in danger?" Joey asked.

            "Somebody might want to warn Pegasus, and Duke too." Mai brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

            "They will both be here tomorrow night." Seto shook his head. "I don't know if this is my company's doing, but we'll get to the bottom of this."

            Yami silently nodded.

            "Yugi?" Mac spoke up. "Do you think Seto's in any danger?"

            "Probably." Yami nodded. "He might be worth more to those monsters than Mokuba."

            "That settles it. Then I'm staying here." She crossed her arms.

            "No!" Tristan and Seto said at the exact same moment.

            "I'm not letting you stay the night with **him**!" Tristan snapped.

            "It's too dangerous anyway for you to be here, and I've got to much to do." Seto glared at her.

            "To bad." She stared back at them both, waiting for them to defy her. Seto and Tristan shot each other hideous glares, but neither chose to argue. They knew when MacKenzie made up her mind there was no changing it.

            "I'll call Mom and let her know." Tristan said finally.

            "I'll put on more guards." Seto said slowly, not taking his eyes off Mac. "Hey, thanks everyone."

            Yugi smiled back. "No problem Seto." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A short chapter, I know, but bear with me. I'm trying to get these out as quick as I can, finish my schoolwork and work on………6 other stories (all will prob. Be posted sooner or later!) I have up to chapter 5 of my Yug-Gi-Oh! Story written down , but I haven't typed them yet. I'm trying to get them done, so everyone just be patient!

· * No, I'm not dissing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). I love the game and own 3rd, 5th, DDR Max and Konamix, so I'm definitely not dissing it. I just could never see Tristan in his long trench coat, trying to figure out how to play (great idea for a story….*_~)

· ** Yami B is Yami Bakura, just for a lack of anything better to call him. It will be the same for all other Yami forms, except Yami Yugi, who I just call the supreme Yami, or Pharoah. Confused yet???


	3. Chapter 3

            Yugi, Tea`, Joey, Mai, Serenity and Bakura were all heading back to the card shop. Tristan had stayed behind to help Mac and said he was going home after that.

            "Hey, Joey?" Serenity asked shyly. "Can I walk with Bakura to his house?"

            "Huh?" Joey looked back at his sister, who had been trailing behind with the tall English man.

            Bakura had been surprised by Serenity's sudden request. "It's quite alright really. I'll be safer by myself."

            "But don't you want to spend time with me?" Serenity asked him, blushing slightly.

            Bakura's own cheeks were turning crimson. "Yes but-"

            "What do you think Yug?" Joey looked at his friend.

            "Why doesn't Bakura drop Serenity off at your mother's apartment and then depending on what Bakura wants to do, he can head home or meet us at Grandpa's." Yugi smiled, his bright purple eyes reflecting the streetlight.

            They had come to the intersection where Serenity and Bakura would have to part ways.

            "Well, I guess that works." Joey said uneasily. "But call me when you get there, a'right?"

            Serenity smiled. "I will." She grabbed Bakura's hand as they started to cross the street. "Good night everyone! See you tomorrow!" she called as they walked up the street.

            Joey watched the pair until they disappeared into the darkness.

            "Let it go Joseph. Let her go." Mai told him comfortingly. "She obvious likes the guy, and you can't help but give them some privacy."

            Joey knew she was just trying to help. He reached down and locked hands with her. Even as he nodded though, his mind was still thinking. 'That's one of my friends from school and my little sister. How am I supposed to feel bout the two of them being together?'

            "So, you live alone?" Serenity asked.

            Bakura shook his head, causing his shaggy white bangs to fall in his eyes. " Sometimes. My father is an archeologist. He travels a lot, so most of the time I have the house to myself."

            "That's kinda sad." Serenity told him. "You should get a pet so you're not alone."

            Bakura raised his eyebrows. "You think? It would take a lot of getting used to. I'm not sure I could after being alone for so long."

            She was silent for a few moments, before her hazel eyes fell on the ground. "Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

            The English duelist realized something was up and so he looked over at her. "By all means, go ahead."

            She nodded and started her tale softly. "When my parents first got divorced a long time ago, my father bought Joey and me a dog. She was a little border collie and we named her Kitsune*, because she was always getting into things. Kitsune would spend a week with me, and then a week with Joey and then she would come back to me. My eyes had always been bad, and back when Joey turned twelve, it got to the point where surgery was become a mandatory option. I think my big brother felt helpless about the fact, so he let me keep Kitsune as a way to make up for the fact that he couldn't do a thing." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Kitsune passed away a couple of months ago. They said she died in her sleep from old age." She stopped walking suddenly and her face fell.

            "Serenity, are you alright?" Bakura put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be upset."

            Without warning she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his denim jacket.

            "There's no reason to be upset." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her. It was true that he was new to this type of thing and that he usually was very shy around girls, but ever since he'd meet her Serenity was different. He was as comfortable around her as he was around the guys, but they're were times he just couldn't help but blush at how close they had gotten. Now was one of those times. "I'm sure your dog had a great life with you and Joey, and she's gone onto a better place." The words he was speaking were true words of sympathy, although Yami B was throwing his usual insults in his mind about this mortal being to soft. "You shouldn't have told me if you knew it would upset you."

            "It's alright. I just wish she would come back sometimes you know?" she looked up, her hazel eyes meeting Bakura's liquid brown ones. "I know she's not going to come back, but I want to get another dog. Maybe I will someday." She shivered and he held her tighter.

            "Someday. But right now, I have to get you home before you catch a cold." He stood back and handed her his jacket. "Come on."

            Against Serenity's mild protests to keep his jacket, she did end up wearing it. They kept up a conversation until they reached the apartment complex, where it fell utterly quiet.

            "Well, we're here." He declared as they stood outside the apartment door.

            "Yep." She replied shyly, slipping off the jacket. "Here."

            He slipped his jacket back on, smiling. "Thanks."

            There was hesitation from the both of them. Serenity timidly, made the first move, walking over and wrapping her arms around him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

            Bakura sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. This was the hardest part. Every time they went to part, he was unsure of what to do. He could kiss her but he didn't want to come on to strong. Hugging her and holding her seemed to be the most comfortable, so he was content to stick with that. "Tomorrow then." He whispered, his English accent making his voice husky.

            She pulled away, smiling although her cheeks were bright red. "Goodnight Bakura."

            "Goodnight." He responded as she walked toward the door and slowly went inside.

            He turned around and headed back down the hill, smiling. Not even Yami B could dampen his mood. He had decided to head to Yugi's for now.

            "Grandpa, we're here! Grandpa?" Yugi swung open the door of the card shop to find it pitch black inside.

            "No electricity." Joey remarked, flipping the switch by the door.

            "Something's wrong, I know it! Grandpa!" Yugi's scared voice cracked as he disappeared into the darkness.

            "Yugi!" Tea` called after him, dropping her bags on the other side of the door, and hoping the chair was there to catch them. "I wish I could see!"

            "Pweee?" a glittering spark erupted onto the floor and grew bigger and bigger until it became a small golden puffball with fluttering wings and big bright eyes.

            "Shining Friendship?" Tea` asked, as the small creature danced around in the air.

            "How'd he get here?" Joey asked.

            "Do you think you could have summoned him Tea`?" Mai looked over at her.

            "Maybe." The other girl shrugged. "Shining Friendship, you can you lead us to Yugi?"

            "Pwee!" it began to fly off at a fast rate. The others followed it behind the counter and down the steps into the basement.

            A huge roar erupted from close by, making the groups jump.

            "That does not sound good!" Joey cringed.

            "Look!" as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw what the commotion was about. Mai stepped back in shock, her amethyst eyes wide. "The Harpie's Pet dragon?!"

            The massive red dragon had Solomon Muto pinned in a corner, it's nostrils flared and ready to fire flames at any given second. Yami stood at it's back, but whenever the young prince tried to get any closer, the monster would attack him with it gigantic tail.

            "B-But how?" Mai stared at the creature; one of her own favorite cards, as it roared again, a threat so thunderous it made the room shake.

            "Mai can you do anything about it?" Joey looked back at her. "You knew everything about this card. Can you help us out?"

            Mai stared at him blankly for a moment for her grabbed her arm. "Mai!" he yelled.

            "Yami, Grandpa, hold on!" Tea` yelled just for comforting the two cornered men.

            "T-The Harpie's Pet Dragon can only be controlled by a Harpie. It's gone out of control." Mai told him, not taking her eyes off the beast.

            "Well then, summon one! You can at least try! Their lives are at stake!" Joey told her.

            'But what if it doesn't work? This isn't a game anymore. My dragon has come to life. I have to stop this!" she scrambled into her pocket and found her favorite card. "Harpie's Lady!"

            Moments passed and it seemed like nothing happened. Joey let go of her arm and shot her a sympathetic glance as Tea` kept yelling to Yami. Mai glanced down at the ground. She felt like she had let everyone down. Why had her favorite card given up on her?

            And suddenly, it seemed like time had stopped. The dragon froze and everyone seemed to go deaf. Tea` yelled to Yami but it was no use; he couldn't hear her. Then very softly, a flute began to play. It's high-pitched song grew louder and louder. The dragon raised its head and began to look around, its green eyes looking for someone. The long golden chain around its neck began to rattle against the floor and rose up. On the other side of the basement, a figure had appeared.

            As abrupt as the song started, it stopped. "Come Kazuhiro**!" a woman's demanding voice shot out from nowhere.

            The dragon began to wander over to the figure curiously. Stepping better into the light, the woman had long red hair and blue eyes. Wings sprouted from her back and she carried a whip made of thorn at her side. The dragon snorted happily as the woman reached up and petted its black nose.

            "I've been looking all over for you!" she scolded the dragon playfully as she wrapped the gold chain around her wrist as a leash. "Have you been giving Yugi and his friends any trouble?" she looked over to the group. "I apologize. Kazuhiro has been very foul tempered since my brother and sisters slipped through into this world." He eyes fell on Mai and she smiled. "Thanks for calling me, Mai." She winked and in a white flash, they were gone.

            "Wait!" Joey cried. "What do you mean 'slipped through to this world'? Answer me!"

            "She knew my name." Mai murmured sitting down on the steps.

            "Guys are you alright?" Tea` ran over to Yugi and his grandfather.

            The upstairs door opened and Bakura came running down the stairs. "What's going on?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            *Kitsune is Japanese for Fox.

            ** A name I picked out, suiting for the Harpie Lady's dragon.

                        So, what did you think??? I know it's a bit mushier than the last two chapters, but I couldn't see Serenity and Bakura any other way. Some one tipped me off about the Harpie's Lady, but to be perfectly honest, she was in this chapter since I wrote it back in October. You got lucky, huh? Don't worry, there's more to come, and I'm not done with Mai yet! So be patient. My goal for these is one a week.

                        Another note: I'm trying to get MacKenzie Taylor's own story "Dragon Duelist" out right now too, if you're interested.

                        Until I write again, ja ne! (goodbye!)


	4. Chapter 4

            Mac had just put Mokuba to bed, and was leaving the dark room when she ran into a tall muscular figure in the doorway.

            "Hey," Seto spoke up softly. "How is he?"

            "Alright. Totally oblivious of the danger he's in right now." She smiled weakly. "I'm worried about him."

            "He's only twelve." Set managed a half smile, tiredly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You guys scared me there for a moment, when you all came stalking in here this evening. I'm just glad you're both safe." He glanced around. "I take it Tristan left?"

            "About twenty minutes ago." Her mix-matched eyes grew mischievous. "Are you taking the rest of the night off?" she asked hopefully.

            "It's only eleven o' clock." He stared at his watch.

            "Yeah, only." She rolled her eyes. "Seto you have to stop working so much. I never get to see you any more, between your job and my school. I miss you."

            "Mac, I didn't ask you to stay. You decided that on your own. Nothing has happened and I still have things to get done for the ball tomorrow. I don't have time to waste." He said coldly.

            Mackenzie sighed. "I know."

            "By the way, have you written your speech yet?"

            "Serenity's going to help me tomorrow." She assured him. "Seto, please? Spend some time with me, at least for a little while." She leaned up, kissing his neck and gently nipping his skin.

            She heard him sigh that same sigh, the sigh that meant she had won, for now. He reached down, grabbing her hand. "Alright. I could use a break anyway." His cold blue eyes went deeper and colder than before, and Mac knew she was in trouble.

            She grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

            "Grandpa, are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked for the sixteenth time.

            "I'm fine Yugi. Truly I am." Grandpa Muto smiled, sipping on his green tea.

            "I still can't believe another card showed up, and I totally missed it!" Bakura spoke up.

            "Yeah, really." Joey entered the room after Serenity called (apparently after the incident with the Harpie's Pet Dragon, the power came back on). "Tea`, your mom's on the phone."

            "Really? I wonder what she could want?" Tea` got up and headed out of the living room.

            "So what now?" Mai said, clutching her cards in her hand. They had realized all four of Mai's favorites were missing their pictures. Yugi had remarked earlier that they looked almost like Pegasus's soul cards.

            "Do you think Mac's alright? I mean we did leave her with Kaiba-" Joey started, out of nowhere.

            "She'll be fine!" Mai hit him upside the head. "Kaiba cares about her enough to protect her! Will you get off the subject? You're just paranoid!"

            "Yes, cuz Mac's a friend, and personally I wouldn't leave Mokuba in the same room with his brother!" Joey shot back.

            Another punch landed on the back of Joey's head.

            Yugi smiled as the two continued bickering. "There's nothing we can do about it now. I think we'll just have to trust Kaiba tonight."

            "What ever…" Joey muttered, rubbing his throbbing head.

            "Sorry guys." The sound of Tea`s voice made everyone look up as she walked back into the room. "Apparently the Duel Monsters have made it onto the news and my mom's worried, so she wants me home."

            "Do you want me to walk with you?" Yugi offered as Tea` grabbed her things.

            "I think I'll be alright, but thanks anyway." She said leaning down to drop a quick kiss on Yugi's lips, turning him five shades of red.

            "Wait a minute and I'll go with you." Mai stood up. "I should be getting home too." She winked. "Later Joey."

            "Uh… later." Joey said, his cheeks flushing crimson too.

            They watched the girls leave, Joey shaking his head.

            "Joseph, Ryou*" Grandpa Muto called to Yugi's friends after they heard the front door slam shut. "Are you two staying the night?"

            Bakura and Joey looked at one another. "Sure." Joey shrugged.

            "It beats going home to an empty house." Bakura smiled.

            So the boys headed back to Yugi's room to play PS2** while Yugi changed into his pjs and got the others blankets and pillows. Yugi's room was a huge collaboration of Duel Monsters and video games. Posters and tournament awards hung everywhere and even his small bedside table was cluttered with cards and rules. His television was set up so you could play from the bed, and his massive collection of RPGs, fighting and adventure games were sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV stand.

            "Ha! I beat you again!" Joey called triumphantly as he beat Bakura yet again in Tekken 4***.

            "Guys, could you keep it down? Grandpa's trying to sleep." Yugi told them as he came in and set the extra bed stuff down. "I'll play you Joey. Do you mind, Bakura?"

            "No, not at all." Bakura offered him the controller from his place on the floor. "Lee's just not cutting it, I think."

            "That's alright. You tried." Yugi told him, climbing up onto the bed next to Joey. He had to move the millennium puzzle out of his way so he could play. Even in his sleep Yugi had gotten accustomed to wearing the heavy object and it contrasted very badly with the boy's blue and yellow start pajamas.

            "Alright Yugi." Joey threw his green jacket off and onto the floor in a heap as he selected Jin Kazama. "Let's go."

            Yugi simply nodded, picking Hwoarang. The match was over in ten seconds flat. A heel cutter to Jin's face and then a bird hunter and Jin was beat along with Joey.

            "How the heck did you do that?!" Joey's mouth hung open as Bakura laughed.

            "You waste to much time between attacks. You should learn Jin's moves and then go for an all out assault before your opponent gets a chance to fight back. I've been practicing with Hwoarang for weeks." Yugi shrugged.

            Nice piece of advice Yugi. Yami added.

            Joey blinked. "I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

            "Uh, guys?"

            "What now Bakura?" Joey glared at him, irritable that he lost.

            Bakura gulped. "There's someone at the door."

            Glancing up they saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring shyly in at them.

            A Duel Monsters card???  the young pharaoh asked, surprised.

            'Most likely.'

            "Hi there." Yugi smiled. "You can come in."

            The blue eyes nodded, and as the door opened, became attached to a woman's figure with blonde hair, a long shirt with slits up both sides and a matching tube top. She brushed a strand out of her hair and twirled her staff nervously.

            The female Dark Magician?!

            "Whoa." Was Joey's only reaction.

            "Joseph, you're drooling." Bakura spoke quietly. "But I agree."

            "Hey, you're goin out wit my sister! You can't think like that!" Joey deathglared Bakura.

            "Don't mind them." The shortest boy shook his head. "Can I help you?"

            She smiled a little, passing the two boys quarreling on the floor. "Please. I'm looking for Sir Yugi Muto."

            "She speaks English?" Bakura looked up, surprised.

            "Hey Yug, what's with the 'sir' stuff?" Joey grinned.

            "I'm Yugi." He told her, ignoring his friends.

            "Oh, Sir Yugi, you have to help me!" she grabbed his arm and sat down next to him. Yugi blushed as the tops of her breasts were exposed over her shirt.

            Yugi breathed. " Alright. I will help you. But will you stop calling me Sir? Yugi is just fine."

            She sat back and glanced over at his friends before starting. "Alright…Yugi. My name is Kylie. I'm a very important sorceress in my home world." She paused. "A few days ago, my husband disappeared from our castle."

            "The Dark Magician?" Joey asked.

            She looked over at him. "If that is what you call him, then yes."

            Yugi grabbed his dueling deck out of a seemingly endless pile on his nearby table. Shuffling through he pulled out his most favorite gone. "His picture is blank, just like Mai's."

            Kylie nodded. "My lord's name was Ryu. He had a sense something would happen like this. He told me if he ever went missing, I was to find Yugi Muto in the human world."

            "Ryu is the Dark Magician's name?" he stared at the now blank card.

            "Ryu means Dragon, translated from Japanese to English." Bakura stated. "A fitting name for a powerful sorcerer."

            "Ryu said you were his most trusted human friend, and despite your world boundaries, you two were very close." Kylie smiled.

            "I'm flattered and surprised that he would think of me that way." Yugi told her, his purple eyes shining.

            "Yeah, yeah. The Dark Magician helped Yugi out all the time." Joey waved it off. "How bout we make some introductions?" he leaned up onto the end of the bed to get closer to her. "I'm Joey Wheeler, 2nd best duelist in the world!"

            "Ryou Bakura." The white-haired Englishman simply nodded.

            "Nice to meet both of you. Your record must be impressive. But Yugi, you're the best, aren't you?" she asked.

            Joey fell off the bed and Bakura nodded 'yes'. "You're stealing my thunder Yug!"

            "Sorry Joey." Yugi replied his cheeks blushing hotly again.

            "Don't listen to him Kylie. He's just jealous you're taken, that's all." Bakura informed her.

            "I don't see her wearing a ring!" Joey snapped.

            "I don't have to wear a ring. I have this." She picked up a huge dark purple pendant from around her chest. It seemed dark clouds chased each other over the stone's smooth surface.

            "Wow. The Black pendant." Yugi's eye lit up.

            "Yes." She smiled slightly.

            "Kinda freaky, isn't it?" Joey said, annoyed.

            "I think it's quite beautiful." Bakura breathed softly.

            "I agree with you Bakura." Yugi nodded.

            "It's a very old antique passed down through Ryu's family." She stared down at it proudly. " It's the source of my powers. When I was born I had no magic. I was simply the daughter of a printer in the small village inside the King's castle. One day, I ran into a young boy, training in the forest. I saw him defeat a monster with black magic. I approached him and we talked for a long time. We made plans to meet again. I saw him almost everyday." Her voice was soft as she ran a hand over the pendant, as if it was recalling the memories. "We became friends, and as we grew up, we both realized our friendship had grown into something up. It was my seventeenth birthday that Ryu asked my hand in marriage. He had been given the title of castle sorcerer, and had persuaded his father into the marriage somehow. We were married only a few weeks later." She sighed. "That was almost three years ago. I can't remember back now, that he wasn't in my life. That's why I need your help Yugi. I need you to help me find him."

            "Of course I will." He comforted her. "We'll get to the bottom of this and find your husband."

            "Wow." Bakura breathed. "What a great story."

            "Yeah, really." Joey shrugged, yawning. "Is it bedtime yet?"

            "It is after one." Bakura glanced at the clock.

            "We should try to go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He hopped up. "I'll go get the guest room ready Kylie."

            Even so, the group did not get to bed till after four, and everyone crashed in Yugi's room, including Kylie. They were unaware a pair of dark eyes was watching them from the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

· *I go by the Jap. Way for Bakura's name. So, it's Ryou Bakura

· **Playstation 2 (No I'm not promoting it, Yugi just seemed like that kind of guy!)

· ***Tekken 4 is a popular fighting game. I'm not promoting it, I just love to play it. Hwoarang, Jin Kazama and Lee Chaolan are all characters from Tekken 4.

**** Ryu and Kylie are just names I picked out for one of Yu-gi-oh's best Duel Monsters couples. What do you think???

Wow, two chapters and two days! I hope you guys are happy, cuz it's been a lot of work! Nah, it's been fun. Here's a long anticipated wait for the Dark Magician couple. If you're waiting for Ryu's grand debut, you got a while to go, but I promise I'll keep you entertained until he shows up. R&R, and hope you have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

                Before I continue on, I would like to apologize to anyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. My computer crashed right before Christmas and I am using a public computer for now. I would also like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed my fic. It's nice to know people out there enjoy the effort of your story. So without further ado….

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

                Mac woke up the next morning to find herself lying alone in Setos' bed.

                "Hey."

                A deep voice snapped her awake. Seto standing over her, fully dressed, and looking as cold and distant as ever. His blue eyes seemed almost at ease this morning though.

                "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up and yawning.

                "Almost seven in the morning." He sat down on the edge of the bed. 

                "Man, this bed is really comfortable." She leaned up against the backboard, not minding the back that the covers were the only things keeping her naked body warm. "You know, this isn't your room in the Kaiba mansion, but this place is nice."

                Before Kaiba could reply, the phone beeped and came to life. "Mr. Kaiba, your guest and his daughter are here for the meeting this morning. Where shall I tell them to wait?"

                "Conference room 3." He responded, running his fingers through his mahogany hair. "Damn it. I forgot about that." He muttered before looking over at the woman lying in his bed. "What time do you have to be at Serenity's?"

                "Around ten." She replied.

                "You want to join me for the meeting then?" he asked and she broke out into a grin.

                "Sure."

                "Morning Grandpa Muto!" Tea' called cheerfully as she walked into the store.

                "Morning Tea'." Solomon Muto said as he came up from behind the counter.

                "Is Yugi up yet?" she asked, setting her stuff down on a nearby chair.

                "No, I don't think so. But you can if you like." The old man told her with a smile.

                "Alright. I think I will." Heading down the hallway, she reached Yugi's room and slowly opened the door.

                The room had become a mess. Half eaten bags of potato chips lay around the floor, and empty cans of soda were scattered everywhere. Joey was asleep near the closet door, his jacket being used as a pillow. Bakura had crashed right in front of the bed, his long shaggy bangs falling into his face as he slept.

                "Well I hope these guys had a good time last night." She muttered as she moved over to the bed. Yugi was asleep at the end of it, his blanket pulled around him. Tea's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful blonde-haired woman lying at the opposite side of the bed, her eyes closed. "W-What?!" she stepped back, her eyes filling with tears. "Yugi Muto, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

                Ten minutes later, Seto and Mac walked into the conference room. Mac had scrambled to get dressed in her black flares pants and form-fitting gray sweater. Her black leather jacket was thrown over it. She had borrowed Seto's comb to brush out her mahogany red hair and the left side was tucked behind her ear. Not bad for a last minute improviser.

                "Sorry I'm late." Seto said to the other two people as he stalked in. "I had some personal matters to take care of."

                "Don't be Seto." The other man stood up and shook hands with the young owner of KC. "I understand. It's alright."

                The kindness shining in his warm brown eyes made Mac drop her guard a little. She had been very nervous about meeting the president of the other company because she knew how big a deal this was to Seto and Mokuba.

                The man turned to Seto in curiosity. "Seto, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me who this pretty young lady is."

                "This is MacKenzie Taylor, my girlfriend." He replied.

                "Oh?" the president's eyes widened slightly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mac. Now that he said something, I've heard Mokuba talk about you before." He held out his hand.

                "The pleasure's all mine sir." Mac said as they shook.

                The president studied her face for a moment as he still held her hand, making Mac's face turn red. "Your eyes. They're two different colors? Am I right?" he said after a moment.

                "Yes, sir. My left eye is blue and my right eyes is brown." Mac said, somewhat startled and relieved at the same time.

                "I just wanted to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. My eyesight has diminished, as I've gotten older. Its very intriguing though." He told her with a smile.

                "It reminds me of the eyes of a dog." The girl sitting down next to president stated, pushing her long blue off her shoulder. Her emerald eyes opened and she glared at Mac. 

                Tristan's younger sister was taken back by the rudeness of this girl. She chose to ignore her comment.

                "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for not making introductions yet." The president's smile faltered for a minute. "I'm Keiichi Yurazoto, and this is my daughter, Drea*."

                "Nice to meet both of you." Mac said again before retreating to her seat beside Seto.

                "So, Mr. Yurazoto. I have to ask. Why have you called this meeting?" Seto asked, being completely serious. "I had no word you were coming over till early this morning."

                "Well, to tie up loose ends. One of which was to meet your accompaniment for tonight." He glanced at Mac. "The other was to go over finals for the contract tomorrow."

                "I see." He said after a moment. "I can't discuss the terms in public. Mac, Drea. Will you excuse us?"

                "Sure." Drea got up out of her seat. "Dad, Mr. Kaiba." She addressed each one before leaving.

                Mac stood up, a little unsure, but never showing it. "Mr. Yurazoto, it was nice meeting you."

                "You to MacKenzie." He nodded.

                "Seto?" she asked, awaiting instructions.

                "Go find Mokuba down in the dueling arenas. I'll you later tonight." He told her.

                "Right." She smiled before turning and walking out. "Man all the way down stairs. Why me? All those steps!" Mac groaned as she headed down the hallway.

                "Hey, you!" Mac turned at the end of the hall to find Drea waiting for her.

                "My name's Mac." She replied, her smiling falling.

                "I don't care what you're name is." Drea's eyes were lit with a rage that surprised Mac. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

                "What are you going off about? I don't even know you." MacKenzie crossed her arms.

                "From what I've heard Seto Kaiba has been single for months. And know all of a sudden he's got a girlfriend, right before the ball.** I** was going to ask him to the ball tonight, I'll have you know!" she stomped her foot.

                "Seto and I have been together for…almost a year. We haven't released anything to the press, because personally, I don't want reporters breathing down my neck. You're not going to the ball with him. So deal with it and get over it." Mac couldn't believe what she had just heard out of the mouth of this woman.

                "Look," she started and trailed off. "I can't stand to look at you! You have dog's eyes." She crossed her own arms. "I hate dogs."

                "Oh. You're a cat person, right?" Mac replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

                Drea tossed her hair. "For someone who has NO political power, you say way to much."

                "And for someone who does, you're acting way to immature." She shot back.

                For a minute Drea didn't know what to say. "I'm not wasting anymore time with you! You're just a little bitch! That's what you are! The Kaiba brother isn't worth it either!" And with that she stalked off in her 2 and a ½ heels, her long hair swishing behind her.

                Mac clenched her fists together in anger. She was seriously thinking about knocking out every perfectly white tooth in the snobby wench's head. 'Who the hell does she think she is?!'

                Yugi bolted awake at the sound of Tea's scream. His purple eyes focused on the upset woman standing in the middle of the room, tears trickling down her face.

                "Tea', what's wrong?" he asked.

                "Yugi, how could you?" she sobbed angrily

                "What's goin' on?" Joey mumbled, groggily sitting up.

                "Tea', what did I do?" he went to get out of the bed and realized the female dark magician was lying only inches away. Only one thing crossed his mind at that point. 'Oh, shit.'

                "It's not what it looks like!" he cried in his defense, his cheeks glowing hotly.

                "Oh yeah?" Tea' yelled back. "Then you tell me what it is!"

                Kylie's blue eyes opened and she sat up. "Oh. Hi." She smiled at the other girl.

                "Tea', this is Kylie, the female dark magician. She's looking for her husband. Kylie, this is my girlfriend, Tea'." Yugi told them.

                "How are you?" Kylie waved sweetly.

                "But, then, how-" Tea' sunk to her knees, waiting for an explanation.

                "We probably just crashed where we were last night. Yug was just lucky enough to fall asleep next to her." Joey yawned.

                "Tea' you should know me better than that. I would never cheat on you." Yugi smiled as the crimson on his cheeks returned. "Jounoch-kun**, you should leave Kylie alone."

                "He just doesn't know when to quit." Bakura added sleepily.

                "Yugi, Duke's-" Grandpa Muto sounded through the door. Glimpsing at the scene in the bedroom, he sweatdropped. "I'll just tell him you'll be out in a minute."

                "Come on you guys. I have to get dressed. I've got company." Yugi stated.

                "Alright then. Anybody coming with me?" Kylie hopped up

                "ME!" Joey jumped and almost tripped on an empty soda can.

                "I better watch him." Bakura chuckled. "Tea' you coming?"

                "Sure." She smiled. "I'll meet you outside Yugi."

                As the door closed behind them, Yugi hopped up. 

                'What a way to start the day, huh?'

                "Tell me about it." Yugi muttered as he searched his drawers for his black tank top. "I might need your help today after all."

                'The fact that Duel Monsters cards is coming to life is a big threat, but I told you that I would not interfere today.'

                "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Yugi slipped his shirt on over his head and moved the big silver chain that held the millennium puzzle out of the way. "Hey, Yami?"

                'Yes?'

                "Did you ever have someone you REALLY cared about?"

                '………..Yes. Long ago.'

                "Then you must know what I'm going through. I want to protect Tea. And my friends. And you too."

                'Me?!'

                Yugi stared at himself in the mirror and smiled at his reflection as if it was the young Egyptian pharaoh. "Of course. You and I might share the same body, but we're different. And besides, after all that's happened, how could I not consider you my friend?"

                'Yugi…'

                The boy slipped on his shoes under the flares of his tight black jeans. He grabbed his silver vest and threw it on. "That why I'm hoping nothing happens tonight. But I have this uneasy feeling that just won't go away. It's telling me something's about to happen, and I can't change that fact."

                'Whatever happens Yugi, we'll face it, together.'

                "You promise?" The boy put his hand on the door knob and push it open.

                'I promise.'

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

*Drea is just a name off the top of my head. I don't mean to insult anybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** The Japanese nickname Yugi has for Joey. 


End file.
